mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paulo Thiago vs. David Mitchell
The first round began. Mitchell landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Thiago landed a hard leg kick. He landed a pair of big right hooks there. Four fifteen as Thiago landed a blocked high kick. Mitchell's striking looks horrible. Four minutes. Thiago landed a good leg kick. Thiago got a nice double into side control. Three thirty-five as Mitchell stayed active off of his back. Mitchell was trying to wall-walk out of danger. Three fifteen. The crowd sang in Portuguese. Three minutes. Thiago worked towards a D'arce from the top. Thiago stood out and let Mitchell up. Two thirty-five. Mitchell's kicks are just embarassing. Mitchell smiled as he dodged a left hook. Two fifteen. Thiago narrowly missed a low spinning back kick there. Thiago blocked a high kick. Two minutes left. Thiago landed a counter right hook and they clinched. One thirty-five as Thiago got the standing back and slammed Mitchell down into side control. Thiago was trying to pin the arm with his knee. One fifteen. One minute remaining. Thiago got the crucifix position. Mitchell escaped nicely. Thirty-five. Thiago was warned for hitting the back of the head. He landed a right hand. He worked towards another D'arce choke. Thiago stood out and let Mitchell up with fifteen seconds left. Mitchell wanted that right uppercut. The first round ended. 10-9 Thiago. "He's starting to get tired," Mitchell's cornerman David Terrell lied. "It's an MMA fight. There's wrestling, too," he also said. "You lost that round." Well that's certainly not a lie at least. The second round began. Thiago landed a brutal body kick. He landed a good counter left hook. Mitchell slipped under a wild counter right hook. Four thirty-five. Thiago went for a spinning back kick and slipped. They clinched. The crowd was getting a tiny bit restless. Four fifteen. Mitchell landed a few iffy right uppercuts, dirtyboxing inside. Thiago got a trip to half-guard nicely with four minutes. Mitchell worked the body from the bottom. Thiago passed to side control. Mitchell was turning to take the back. Thiago turned back into guard with three thirty and stood out. He let Mitchell up. Thiago caught a body kick for a single to guard. Three fifteen. Thiago stood out and let Mitchell up. Mitchell was bloody from something. Three minutes. Mitchell landed a jab there... Mitchell landed a leg kick countering a high kick. Thiago got another trip to side control. Mitchell elbowed the back of the head with the right elbow three times and was warned and the crowd booed. Two thirty-five. Mitchell regained guard. Two minutes. This is a bit boring but it's a must-win for Thiago. He stood out and let Mitchell up. One thirty-five remaining. Mitchell pushed forward as Goldberg noted. one fifteen as Mitchell landed a leg kick and ate a right counter to the body. One minute as Thiago missed a leg kick. The crowd began booing in earnest. Thiago missed a wild right. Thirty-five remaining. Thiago missed a front kick to the body. Thiago stuffed a single. Mitchell landed a leg kick countering a high kick there. Fifteen. The second round ended. 10-9 Thiago. "Everything you've got in the third round," Paulo's corner urged him onwards. The crowd was doing the wave as the next round started. The third round began. Mitchell held his arms out wide in a strange stance. The building was shaking. The crowd was really going for it. Four thirty-five. Mitchell landed a leg kick. He was striking blindly. Thiago was stalking. Four fifteen. Mitchell smiled after slipping a jab. Four minutes. Thiago stepped in with a left hook. They clinched. That hook hurt Mitchell. Thiago got a beautiful trip to half-guard. Three thirty-five. Thiago landed a big right hand to the face and another to the body. Mitchell wanted a leglock. Thiago stood and calmly let him up. Three fifteen. Mitchell was looking tired now. Three minutes. Mitchell landed a right hand. He blocked a high kick partially. Two thirty-five. Mitchell was the one pushing the pace now. Mitchell landed a leg kick. He had a big mouse near his right eye from that left hook. Two fifteen. Two minutes. The bridge of Thiago's nose was bloody. Mitchell landed a right hand.. and another. One thirty. Thiago was the one backing up. Mitchell landed a leg kick and a body kick. One fifteen. One minute. Thiago stepped in with a big left hook and a big right and another one that hurt Mitchell and they clinched. Thirty-five. Thiago had the standing back now. He dragged Mitchell down and had both hooks sank in. Fifteen. Thiago had the choke! He lost it. Thiago landed five lefts in under and had the choke again as the buzzer rang to end the third round. 10-9 Thiago, 30-27 Thiago.